


Hope for My Wish

by tinkr_tailr



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Fluff, Gold Sickness, M/M, Revelations, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkr_tailr/pseuds/tinkr_tailr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo tells his and Thorin's son of the Arkenstone incident.</p>
<p>Inspired by a separate work - see notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope for My Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104933) by [hchollym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym). 



> So... yeah, go read hchollym's series if you hadn't otherwise this isn't going to make much sense ^^;

Their son was 30 when Bilbo sat him down in front of the fireplace, leaning back against his papa’s legs, letting his Hobbit father gently brush and braid his beloved son’s hair. It was mayhap a bit late for this discussion, this revelation, but the King’s Consort had been loath to tell his son this particular tale of his and his adad’s past.

Frerin was growing into a handsome young Dwarrow… hair black as his father’s, a color some called midnight… Others said it was as dark as the forests of Mirkwood. Bilbo knew better. His son’s hair was the color of cool nights spent curled up with a lover, the glow of a darkened sky alight with fireflies, the darkness that surrounded lovers as they whispered sweet nothing’s in near silence. His son’s hair was love infinite, his eyes deep pools of adoration at its purest.

“You have heard of the journey I met your father on,” Bilbo murmured, eyes soft as he continued his ministrations on his son’s hair. The young Prince nodded, eyes sliding closed in contentment. “Well…” Bilbo hesitated. “I have not been forthcoming, not completely. There was a… incident… that your adad and I have kept from you at all costs.”

Frerin’s eyes cracked open, turning his head just slightly to take in his papa’s appearance. “What is it, papa?” he asked softly, eyes still full of innocence.

“Your father…” Bilbo swallowed, looking away from his son for a moment even as his hands separated a piece of hair for the loving braid he would weave. “You must understand,” he finally said earnestly, cupping his son’s cheek and turning his head to look at him. “Your father was not in control of himself, he is not to blame for his actions. I forgave him long ago, and my love for him burns stronger as each day passes.” At Frerin’s hesitant nod, Bilbo continued. “Your father… attempted to kill me.”

At this, Frerin whirled around, eyes wide as he clutched to his papa’s knees. “What?” He croaked out, blue eyes betrayed and swirling with confusion.

“Oh, my baby,” Bilbo whispered, leaning forward to pull his son into a hug, Frerin resting his head against Bilbo’s stomach as he fiercely held his papa as well. “Please, you must understand. I tell you this not so that you may blame or hate your father, but so that you may understand his actions… And so that I may tell you of what lays in your blood.”

Frerin pulled back hesitantly, taking in his papa’s shaking hands that he took and held to his chest. “Why, papa? Why would he do that?” he whispered.

“He was mad,” Bilbo told his beloved son simply. “He did not know what he was doing. It is a curse that plagues the house of Durin, and always will, I fear.” He stroked a delicate, withering hand through his son’s silky mane. “I stole something from him, and your father reacted worse than I could have predicted. We had only just defeated Smaug, and the gold… your blood holds a sickness, I fear,” Bilbo began to explain.

“Your great-grandfather suffered from it, as did you adad. He only was able to defeat this sickness with the help of your cousin, Kili, as the Battle of the Five Armies raged on,” Bilbo gently cupped Frerin’s cheek, brushing his thumb across a cheek that would soon have tears streaking down it, he knew. “Your father lives in terror that the madness will take him again. It is why he will not go near the treasury, why he has always forbidden you from entering. I agreed with that decision, insisted on it, for I fear for you as well, my darling.” Bilbo leaned forward to rest his forehead against his beloved son’s, who shook beneath him.

“He is scared,” Frerin whispered. “Adad… how could he ever fear anything?”

“He fears losing me. He fears losing you,” Bilbo explained, wiping the now flowing tears from his son’s cheeks. “It is why he throws himself for fervently into work, why he seems to avoid you. He does it out of a misguided love, and I have tried to tell him otherwise. But he is a dwarf, and as stubborn as they come, he is the worst.” At this Bilbo could only chuckle, while Frerin sobbed only harder. Bilbo leaned back, fetching a handkerchief from his pocket to dab at his son’s eyes.

“When you were but a babe,” the hobbit murmured, “He would hold you when you could not sleep at night. He thought me asleep, but I waited for those moments every day. He would cradle you close and sing you a lullaby, staying with you until you fell back into a peaceful sleep. I have never seen such love and devotion in Thorin’s eyes, even when he looks at me. He loves you more than life itself, and would give up anything for you to be happy.”

Frerin could only shiver harshly as he tried to stop the flow of tears. His adad… His adad was so strong… And his papa only stronger for the way he spoke and lived with this every day.

“I know your adad wishes for you to be like your cousin, Kili,” Bilbo murmured softly. “But more than anything, I have always prayed that you would be like Thorin. Strong, determined, unbreakable. You are proof of our love, the culmination of everything that had lead us into each other’s arms. You are my most precious treasure, I would give you the entire world if I could.”

“I…” Frerin took a shuddering breath. “I hate Kili!” he hissed. “He’s always tried to replace adad and steal you away from him! I see the way he looks at you, looks at me!” The not-yet-man shook his head harshly, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth set in a grimace. “He doesn’t see me… He sees something, someone, else! I want adad…” he cried softly, reaching into his papa’s embrace.

“Bilbo? Frerin?” The voice was strong, familiar, comforting. Frerin shot like a rocket out of his papa’s arms, sprinting to his father to the entrance to the royal chambers, where Thorin had just closed the door. Bilbo watched with a smile as Frerin threw his arms around his father, Thorin turning shocked eyes to Bilbo as he slowly held his son back. It was a tentative embrace at first, until Thorin melted and held his son tightly to his chest, eyes shut as the Prince sobbed into his father’s chest.

“Adad!” Frerin cried softly. “Don’t leave me with Kili anymore! I want you, you’re my adad!” Thorin could only look up to his husband, eyes searching. Bilbo hoped he found what he was looking for.

“Of course, _bunnelê_ ,” Thorin whispered. “I am sorry.”

“Just don’t leave me…” Frerin hiccupped.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> bunnelê - my treasure of all treasure's
> 
> \--
> 
> So... I really wanted to show how Thorin's fear has really affected his son and Bilbo. I loved the series because it shows that Bilbo isn't an idiot, he knows and sees things people think him blind to.
> 
> And I feel like Frerin would inherit that from Bilbo, and resent the fact that people think he's stupid just because he's young. The fact that Kili looks at him and sees who he dreams Frerin could be, feels like it would just grate on Frerin's nerves until he just sort of snapped.
> 
> Also, about Frerin's age. I feel like he would lean more toward the long-lived dwarrows, but still age at a significantly faster rate than full dwarrows. So, I imagine he's around tweens at this point in his life, in that hormonal stage of life. But hell if I know, tell me if I'm wrong or not!


End file.
